Addicted To Your Love
by careless thorns
Summary: Based on a spoiler picture of Vincent and Catherine kissing in front of a steaming shower.


Catherine couldn't run fast enough up the flight of stairs. Her hands shook as her adrenaline rushed through her veins and to her heart. The keys fell to the floor as she stumbled with getting it through the keyhole.

She tried to steady her shaky hands and failed to do so. The seconds ticked by quickly as she held the key with both hands. It all seemed unreal. One minute they were happy and the next he was arrested and cuffed.

The front door of her apartment finally opened and she slammed it shut with a thud. She searched her apartment in a panic and knew it was only a matter of time that someone else would showed up at her front door searching for the same person she was.

"Vincent," she yelled and cried. It was all madness. She dashed through the rooms and into the hall. "Vincent."

The door of the bathroom flew open and she immediately hugged the man who opened it. She kicked the door close and held on to him. For three long days she missed the man she loved with all of heart and more than life itself.

"Vincent. Oh god, I missed you."

"I missed you so much Catherine," he ran his hair through her long brunette hair and buried his face on the crook of her neck. He held her tightly and close to him. "I can't stay for long but I had to see you before I left."

"I'm going with you," she whispered back.

He loosened his arms around her and stared into her jade eyes. "I wish you could."

"Of course I'm going. I just got you back. I'm not losing you again."

"Catherine, this isn't your fight," he moved the fallen hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "I can't keep burdening you with my problems. You have a life to live. Go live it. I'll come back for you. I promise," he leaned down and brushed her lips with his. The warmth of her breath entered the cave of his mouth and he inhaled deeply causing the slow burning of his eyes. "Catherine, I have to leave."

"Don't you dare leave me. You hear me Vincent? Don't you dare go without me."

"Catherine..."

She slammed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. In an instant their lips locked together and she held on to the man as if her life depended on it. He kissed her like it was the last time and clung on to her waist as he pressed the tip of his fingers on the curves of her body.

He licked the opening of her lips as he lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and raked his scalp with her long nails when he kissed her passionately. He deepened the kiss as he grabbed her round and firm butt with both hands, pushing her against his growing erection.

"Catherine," he groaned in to the kiss. His deep and husky voice echoed in the small bathroom.

He opened curtain of the shower and stepped in to the warm shower he prepared earlier. The water flowed down their face and blurred their vision. His kisses continued down her neck as he held her tight against him.

He set her down on the tub and looked deep in to her fragile jade eyes. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving her or hurting her again. "I'll stay if you need me to."

She shook her head and brushed away her hair away from her face. "I will go wherever you will go. We are in this together. Whatever happens I will always be by your side. I'm in love with you, Vincent."

He stared at her with the eyes of a man who loved her more than anything in the world. He would go through hell back and just to be with her, if need be.

His actions were swift as he rid of his jacket. She watched every movements of his as he removed his clothing. One by one and with expert hands he stripped off his wet shirt that hugged his muscles, his wet jeans that clung on to him that showed the shape of his erection and his black briefs causing his growing erection to spring up with desire.

He threw all of his clothes and boots out of the tub and still as she stared at him. She didn't care about the puddle it caused. All she wanted was the man in front of her. She wanted all of him and everything he had to offer her.

She removed her jacket as he watched her with tortured desire. Blue lines started to form in his arms and up his neck as his eyes started to glow. He watched until he couldn't take it anymore. A pearly gleam oozed out of the head of his erection and he gritted his teeth.

She stepped away from the water and closed the gap between them. "Tell me what you need Vincent."

"You."

She took his erection in her hands and stroked it from tip to the end of his shaft. His length grew in her hands and he growled with pleasure as she continued to stroke him. She bent down and caught the pearly fluid in her mouth. She licked the tip and covered half of his shaft with her hands as she continued to stroke him, fulfilling the satisfaction he so craved.

She squated down in front of him and gave him the leverage he needed. He lowered his hands to her head and guided her with his thrust. Thrust, stroke, lick, they moved in unison with each other. She moaned around him as he moved faster and she tightened her hands around him. Thrust and stroke, they continued to move together as one.

His deep and thick voice echoed in the bathroom as he came inside of her warm mouth. He panted as she stood up and studied his naked body. She touched the perfection that he was. There wasn't a part of him that her fingers didn't touch. She drew with the soft tip of her fingers as she traced the square of his abs, the circle of his nipples and the long shaft of his growing erection. He was all that a woman could ask for.

He kissed her lips and entered her mouth with his tongue. He licked every nook and cranny, tasting everything she was willing to give him. "Tell me what you want."

"You," she answered.

His warm hands caressed her skin as he lifted her blouse up over her head. He lowered his head and kissed the exposed half of her breast. He pushed down the fabric of her bra and pinched her nipples. She threw her head back as he covered one with the warmth of his mouth while he teased and tortured the other with his index finger and thumb. He clamped his mouth over the pebbled peak and flicked it over and over with his tongue.

"Vincent," she reached up and grabbed the shower head. She aimed it down towards them and hoped that the warm water could help the heat of her body.

He unclasped her bra and slid it off her arms. "I love you," he said and she knew that he truly meant it.

He got down on his knees and kissed her stomach as he unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper. Her jeans stuck to her smooth skin and he tugged on it until it finally gave way. He lowered his head and licked her skin above the band of her thong. She placed her hands on the back of his head and pushed him towards her.

He ripped her thong into two pieces and her arousal filled his nose. He licked his lips as he ran his middle finger between her folds. She bit her bottom lip as he entered her with two fingers. He kissed her thigh as he moved in and out of her, slowly torturing her.

She swung her legs over as she felt his hot breath at her entrance and rested the back of her thigh on his shoulder. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub and rolled it with the pad of his thumb. He slowly entered her with his tongue and finally tasted what he missed the most while they were apart.

Three long days he ached for her. He dreamt of her and fantasized being inside of her again, filling her over and over.

He moved his tongue in sync with his thumb. She continued to thrust with him as she neared her orgasm. His tongue moved faster as his thumb pleasured her clit. They moved as they did before.

She grabbed a lock of his short hair and dug her nails on his shoulders as she felt the explosion of pleasure filing her from head to toe. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub and sucked it into his warm mouth. He continued his actions as waves of her orgasm hit her over and over.

She leaned against the wall as he stood up. He kissed her lips and filled her mouth with her scent and flavor. He lifted her up and lowered her until he filled her with his long and hard length, filling her all the way. She wrapped her legs around him as he moved in and out of her. He filled her over and over as he kissed her lips.

The sound of water was drowned by their actions. He lifted her up and slammed into her as he held her up against the wall. The warm water disappeared and cold water trickled down from the shower head. He rained kisses down her neck as he thrust his hips, filling her over and over. He sucked on her nipples as he remained inside of her and moved his hips in a circular motion.

She cupped his face and kissed his lips as another rush of orgasm filled her. She nipped his lips as he pulled away from her. He held her hips in place and thrust his hips upwards, changing the angle of penetration. She scratched the length of his back as she felt every long inch of him inside of her, pleasuring her and loving her.

He felt her tighten around him once more and he kissed her lips as he thrust deeply into her body. He held her against him as he came with her and filled her with everything he could give her, his life and his heart.

She breathed against his lips and he kissed her softly as he remained inside of her. "You are all I will ever need."

He nodded and stepped out of the tub without letting her go. There was too much at stake if he lost her. He laid her down on the bed and untangled himself from her. "They're close. I can hear them."

"Promise me that you'll come back."

"As soon as they leave. I love you Catherine."

"I love you too."

_The end._

* * *

**Author's note: **Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
